


Love Spiral

by rambojuice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kita Shinsuke, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambojuice/pseuds/rambojuice
Summary: everything is smooth - sailing in kuroo's life.  He’s got the best alpha friends and basically a blossoming campus life. That’s how it was supposed to be. However, the highlight of his day is always teasing socially awkward kenma . (kuroken moments based on the manga 'sick' by kurahashi tomo sensei.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 176





	1. Encounters

kozume kenma was diagnosed as an omega at age 14 . Despite knowing that his secendory gendar had a lot of discrimination about it , he was rather calm about it. Perhaps, he already knew he would be an omega. kenma was a logical person , smart , always aware of his surroundings even the smallest details could not hide from his catlike golden eyes. At present, he is attending college at ekiden elites and is living in omega (Ω)dorm section with others alike his secondary gender.

"so , the cat was about to fall from the tree and i ran like fwoosh and then i jumped like bwoosh and catched the cat " an orange head exclaimed using his hand gestures. He smelt like fresh cherry blossoms and he was a social butterfly who never fails to put a smile on people. "Hm good job,shoyo" said a certain pudding hair omega after hearing his roommate rambling about the cat whose live he saved last night.

He was interrupted by a soft tap on their door making him slightly jump. he runs to open the door.

Sugawara koushi was just right outside the door.he gave a warmful smile when hinata opened the door . He fully opened the door and let suga in.  
"Hello there the breakfast is ready the others are already at the table." warm smile still not leaving his beautiful face.  
"We will be down there in a minute" hinata said returning the smile.  
"By the way kenma are you leaving with us? you don't have classes in the morning today though" sugawara said.  
"Yes i have to go to the club to prepare some documents for the professor" the blonde said not looking up from his game, Fingers flashing through his psp.

" slow down, hinata we get it you were like a superhero saving the cat" Akaashi said while picking up some rice with his chopsticks and shoving it in his mouth politely. Akaashi keiji the prettiest omega of them all.

Hinata finishes his food quickly and runs up the stairs to get his bag.

"well then, kenma, hinata and i are leaving. take care. suga said with a smile shutting the door behind them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**763 Earth science room**

kenma,his blonde dyed hair where the blonde color on his scalp hair has already faded and black hair can be seen, was currently getting his lab coat off the hanger.' _crinkle'-_ he perceived a sound when he wore his knee length lab coat. he sneaked his hands to his coat pocket and found that the pocket was filled with varieties of candies.

He sighed ,then his lips parted to say with his usual expressionless face-"Him again?"  
.  
.  
.

Kuroo tetsuroo, an alpha(α) man in his college life is currently facing a problem, the moment he was born his life was decided to be very smooth sailing.his parents are the president of a rich company,he is smart and there goes his face. Considering his qualities there is no way he wasn't popular.He has a lot of friends and the ladies found the man incredibly hot.

  
"Seriously you switched his lab coat to 4XL , put a flower vase on his desk and now candies? your bullying is slowly degrading to elementary level stuff and not to mention they are all failing" Oikawa(α) said while laughing furiously and stumbling on the floor.

  
"Bro , why are you so interested in him though" said the two colored hair man (α).

  
"He looks like the person who rejected me in my elementary school days"

  
Oikawa and bokuto barked out laughs in almost unison again.

  
"that's stupidier then i thought" Oikawa said slamming bokuto's back.

  
"i am going to go you two stupid asses can laugh all you want"  
.  
.  
.  
.

Young Kuroo Tetsuroo(8 years old)- " u-um it's love at first sight " he said thinking they are fated pairs.

  
Kozume Kenma (7 years old)- "Im not interested in that please go away." young tetsuroo felt his world getting shattered apart at the moment.that was the worst and lowest point in his life.

  
.  
.  
.

  
Kuroo is currently facing his problem - kenma. his mind can't seem to figure out the omega. kenma was sitting at his desk while dazing at his monitor and clacking the keyboard with his hand.  
"What are you spacing out for kitten?"  
the bed head alpha said.

kenma made a disgusted face scrunching his nose at the mention of his nickname, eyes still not leaving the monitor."Why did you come here ?the professor is out on a meeting and yet you still come here when you have got nothing to do ."

'im here to see your face' he thought to himself. he took the nearest chair to sit down and it made a squeak sound "no reason".

kenma looked at him irritated.

  
"what?"

  
Kenma pointed at the jar filled with candies "i don't know who did that but it looks like it's a present why don't you have some ?i found a lot on my lab coat pocket as well"

  
"oya that's an amazing harassment plan, i wonder which brilliant thought of it ?" the smirk painted on his face.

  
"Don't know. i don't like sweet stuff." kenma stood up from his chair making a bored face.

  
kuroo was irritated that kenma wasn't showing him any emotion. he stick his foot towards kenma and a loud thud. kenma fell all on his four and his face slamming in the floor  
 _ngh_ -he let out a sound. "oops , looks like it hurt" smirk not leaving his face . "it's fine" he said trying to stand up again still expressionless .kuroos effort failed to put on a impression on kenma once more.perceiving this kuroo was now probably annoyed because -does he not _make_ any other faces - he thought to himself.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"bro , how can someone be so beautiful? the owl lookalike alpha said while being in a daze staring at the person on the first bench.

  
kuroo sighed,"bro thats the thing you have been saying since the lecture started. let me concentrate."

  
"lecture? what is lecture ?i can only see the beauty in front of me"

  
"i thought bokuto and kuroo were only interested in females" oikawa whispered from the bench behind them.

  
"shut up shittykawa " said another raven haired alpha making a scary face.

"the four gentlemans from the middle bench section i can hear you" at this the four alphas felt a shiver left their body.

"And the lecture ends here"

"look bokuto your beautiful angel is leaving go get his number. i heard he is the prettiest omega in the Ω dorm section" oikawa teased

Bokuto starts chasing after his so called angel hurriedly and stops after obtaining the place in front of keiji.

"excuse me, can you move? i have another class i need to go"the angel said blunty.

"um- um your glasses are AMAZING WHERE DID YOU BROUGHT IT FROM ?" bokuto was moving his hands here and there as he was nervous talking to this angel .he froze after realizing what he ended up saying. keiji furrowed his eyebrows a little then a little smile forming in his lips, "these glasses are common bokuto-san. you can find it in any store if you look for this type of glasses."

bokutos brain was currently functioning many hormones- all positive emotions ofcourse. because little did he know akaashi already knew his name.his eyes widen and his mouth fell in O.The moment akaashis lips parted to say his name in such a beautiful way he felt cupid was shooting his heart with thousands of arrows ." then i'll be going" the beautiful omega said leaving the broad chested alpha in shock.

  
iwazumi slammed his hand on his face, "let's go now dumbasses. you can mourn for your beautiful angel later."

;;  
Akaashi ,an omega getting into one of the best colleges in tokyo and not to mention they had great measures for their fellow omega students, was checking out the huge campus. he found his legs going towards the gymnasium. there was a volleyball match happening between two teams-owls and cats. his mind went into another direction for a second there is my _alpha_ . his body felt shivers. he snapped back to reality after 0.1 sec.He felt like he was seeing a star right there spiking the ball as soon as it reached his hands .the crowd of girls beside him screaming "bokuto was so cool right there ".however, akaashis not paying attention to them.his lips parted in a small voice only he could hear "a star" .

;;

"so the man of your dream, a blond tall as tree once said lame towards the dudes who were bullying you and you fell in love right there . you will follow him to the depths of hell if he said ?"yaku said making a doubtful face.

  
"yaku-san you won't believe how many times i have heard this story yet no signs of his beloved alpha showing " the tangerine omega said shoving rice ball in his mouth.

  
the freckeled omega was frustrated, "you guys won't understand he is my prince and i want to be with him all the time "

  
suga was about to make his journey to sit in the table with the three omegas after he picked his lunch from the counter. as he was about to walk there he noticed a hand creeping close to his waist.

The rowdy alpha did a mistake there .sugawara koushi might be an omega but he was as much beauty as strong. the alphas hand was near to grab the fabric hiding his buttcheeks when suga grabbed his hand with his one hand from the back, other one holding the food tray steadily and _baam_ flipped him. the orange haired omega was staring at the scene with sparkly eyes while yaku looked proud and yamagucci ,the frecked one, looked scared.

The alpha was groaning after being thrown into the floor like that . Sugawara walked toward the table with his food tray on his hand.as he reached the table with the trio omegas, he slammed the tray in the table unmoving the smile on his face. "im fine, don't ask" he sat down .after some awkward silences they started eating their food and talked about their daily events.

"woah that was some cool shit right there" oikawa said. Iwaizumi hummed while chewing his food. daichi another alpha(α) opened his mouth in shock like what did he just see with his eyes . the omega looks so precious always a smile on his face but what he just did terrified daichi.

  
"i didn't expect this " still shocked mouth open in a shape O . "you didn't exept what ? An omega beating the shit outta an alpha?" iwazumi asked eyebrows furrowed. "i didn't expect him to be this strong judging from his personality" daichi said picking up his chopsticks again to eat.

" what? is our dai-chan interested in the silver haired omega?" oikawa started teasing. daichi blushed at this .he has been interested in suga for a while .

"shittykawa stop making everyone frustrated ." burying his fist into oikawas beautiful combed hair.

"iwa -chan"cried oikawa as he fixed his hair back.

bokuto and kuroo was unexpectedly silence during the conversation. kuroo was sitting with his hands crossed on his chest probably trying to figure out something .daichi looked at them concerned "what's with you two?"

"well, bokuto missed his ticket to his beautiful angel and now he is into his sad mode "iwazumi explained gesturing to bokuto who is now with his head down on the table.

  
"and kuroo is just pissed because him bullying his crush like a middle schooler isn't working " oikawa said.

  
kuroo turned to the them stone faced "what crush?" . oikawa rolled his eyes. _kuroo is so oblivious_.

  
"he is pretty adorable though his personality is pretty dull "oikawa said taking a sip from his juice.

  
kuroo had a blank face now. " for real...? " bokuto said looking up probably coming back from his sad mode.

  
"bro i thought you weren't into male omegas like me "the bi colored hair alpha said.

  
kuroo frustrated ,"o-of course not "

  
Oikawa crossed his legs sitting in a model figure,"bokuto your beautiful angel isn't a female"

  
"oh that's right bro then we are the same "bokuto was beaming now.

  
"anyways i'm totally gonna make him say 'you got me' "kuroo said slamming his fist in the table.he has the determined look on his face. "that's a pretty old saying." daichi said looking at iwaizumi and iwaizumi nodded.

  
Afterward they finished their eating and parted ways to do their own work.

"so i was saying i heard that a new alpha student is coming tomorrow.apparently i heard he's blond , wears glasses and is as tall as a tree. " the three of them looks at yamagucci .

  
"doesn't this description matches your so called prince? "sugawara asked in a teasing smile.

  
yamaguchi isn't sure if the news is actually good. he gulped hard thinking if it is really him. he will see what tomorrow has for him.


	2. Touch

yamaguchi can't sleep.His roommate yaku is already asleep hugging his pillow.it's already midnight.but why can't he sleep?

His heart feels some kind excitement.The feelings flowing through him keeping him awake.

His throat suddenly feels dry. He got up from his bed quietly making sure not to make a sound and disturb his sleeping roommate .He tip-toed to open the door and went to the large dining room downstairs.

"hinata, you are still awake?"the freckeled one said to the shorter omega who was sitting in the dining table, crossing his arms near his chest eyebrows scrunched like he was busy thinking about something.

"oh i couldn't sleep.what about you?" hinata said putting his hands down on the table.  
"i was feeling thirsty"yamaguchi opened the fridge and taking the cold water bottle in his hands.

"is something wrong?"he said sitting down on the chair facing the orange head.  
hinata was fidgeting with his fingers thinking if he should really share his thoughts."there is a senior who proposed to me today after lunch."

"uh are you dating now?"the watermelon scented omega said gulping water from the glass.

"i didn't answer him. i couldn't. he is cool but after kageyama i don't know if i should really move this fast."the shorter omega said reminiscing the old days.the bitter smile on his face.

"i feel proud that my friend is a genius.he got a scholarship and went overseas but i thought we felt the same .the feelings were mutual a part of me really thought. but i guess he doesn't care. i still send him pictures to make him jealous though "he spoke again.

"kageyama is kind of naive in this kind of thing i guess"the other said his eyes on the glass.

"should i say yes though i find him really cool"hinata said coming back to his bright mode.

"it's up to you. but you should take your time i guess.but who is this senior?"

"miya atsumu. yes the so called better twin"orange head said in a mocking tone.

"woah he is really famous around the campus.so many people are all over him." yamaguchi was surprised. but then again it's nothing new. Hinata was those kind of people. people feel the attraction to him somehow.

"well they can get him if they want"hinata said making a face like he doesn't care. he got up and thanked yamaguchi for listening to him.

"no problem. i'll go to sleep now"he turned off the light and bid his farewell to hinata.

yamaguchi fell asleep hugging his pillow sideways.his one leg on top of the pillow.mouth widening and narrowing for breathing. the sight of yamaguchi sleeping looked so precious like he was an angel ,sleeping without not being conscious of the world.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Haiba lev(α) was half russian. Another thing about him that goes without mentioning is his unordinary height. Because of his silver hair and giant figure he can be easily found in a huge crowd of the same species as him.  
It was first year in his college and they had given the opportunity to join a club.Wanting to become a club member of the Earth science club suddenly perked up his interests.  
And now he was on his way to send the application to join the club.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
 **α dormitory** -

daichi was having his peaceful dream in his dreamland until he woke up to some obscene sounds from next room where the most dramatic couple were having their daily feuds.on the other hand, his roommate Bokuto was totally untroubled by the sound. the alpha would always be in his deep sleep whether not caring about what was happening in the real world . he was smiling in his sleep while dreaming of his angel .

Daichi let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"IWAAAA-CHAN lISTEN TO ME FIRST" a loud thud.

"SHUT UP , SHITTYKAWA I TOLD YOU TO SLEEP AFTER PUTTING AWAY THE PILE OF CLOTHES. LOOK AT THIS MESS YOU CREATED .WHO DO YOU THINK WILL DO YOUR WORK"

"BUT IWA-CHAN I WAS TIRED FROM ALL THE STUFF I WAS DOING.I FORGOT.CAN'T YOU DO IT FOR ME"

there was silence for a few seconds and then the sound of beating someone .there was a ruckus at 6am. Too early for this shit -was what daichi thinking .

The sound of door opening. oikawa was now in the hallway shouting .

"iwa- chan you should know you were the stuff i was doing last night" oh yes they were the most dramatic alpha couple.

Another few seconds of silence due to iwazumis blushing. iwazumi stomped on to the door and slammed the door. now oikawa was whining and crawling like a little child whose mom didn't bought them what they wanted.well he was doing that to get back in their room actually.

"Oikawa shut your bitchy ass whining. some of us are trying to seep here"atsumu said having enough of the pretty boys whining. oikawa faking as if he had been hurt , " oh i didn't realize the bee next to our door was disturbed because of my whining."the tone on his voice was melodious.

Now it was daichi's turn to appear.he had enough of this bickering . he slammed the door open looking menacing, "it's 6 in the morning and i don't want you any of you bickering right next to door".

Daichi looked intimidating .Oikawa and Atsumu now shrank infront of him looking down.they don't want to make their beloved daichi any more mad.

The sound of the bell **ringing** giving the sign that classes are about to start.

"All right students hand me your assignments so i can start the lecture sooner" the four-eyes professor said entering the class room.

daichi was punctual. he always had what was necessary in the class and never have it ever happened before that his eyes would give attention to anything other then the lecture in a class.

however , today was not the case.

His eyes kept going in the direction where the beautiful silver haired omega was sitting beside him.He couldn't identify him with his scent. unlike past decades omegas, the new generation was made so every omega could control their pheromones.

And god no , he could not help but check out the omega by stealing glances often. this isn't like him. He was patient with everything.

His silver hair fell in soft locks parted in the middle ,perfect porcelain skin ,a beauty mark below his large chocolate brown eye. He is gorgeous - he thought to himself.

sugawara as well found the men beside him interesting.

"so, write these down" he gasped . how could his mind avert to the beauty beside him during an important lecture.

he started writing as he danced his pen to write the words. As he was writing, he realised his pen ran out of ink. he cursed his pen .not now.

"u-um would you a like a pen ?i have extras" suga said with a little smile as he glanced to look at the terrifying stare daichi was giving to his pen.

oh no his voice is as angelic as him. he had to snap back into reality.

"thank you, i would be glad"

sugawara holded a blue pen toward daichi, daichi took it in a second .fingers slightly brushing each others. suga gave him a warming smile at the touch. the feeling lingered on daichi for some time.

"And at this, i dismiss the class" the bell rings.

"thank you again for the pen" he said returning the pain.

"no problem "suga smiled

what a gorgeous smile -daichi thought. Daichi felt a light heat on his cheeks.

"are you free after this? we could have lunch together if you don't mind"suga proposed.

daichi is definitely shook. "yes, i-m free "he stuttered.

suga let out a giggle and they left for lunch together.

yamaguchi ended up waking up a bit late for class and he had to run to get there in time .he could barely fill his stomach during breakfast . he only had a toast because of the rushing.

But little did he ever expected this . when he arrived, the class had already started.the professor gestured him to sit in the second bench. he made his journey to the bench.he sat down only to notice a tall blonde was staring at him with a shock on face. He swiveled to face the man beside him.

"yamaguchi?" he said

he wanted to let out the scream he was holding in the back of his throat. "tsukki."

the professor glared at them. they realized the rest of the re-encounter conversation has to be after the lecture ends.

"kenma-san, i don't understand this "he swung his chair to face kenma, pointing at the monitor whining.the omega was standing clutching his book over his chest tightly like he was being scolded.

kenma stepped back a little bit . he was never good with loud people. And lev was like a giant with middle schooler brain. he was fidgeting. his throat felt tight to form any words. he was thankful because the professor approached and solved lev's problem.

lev can't help but glance at his shy omega senior . todays the first day since he joined and his eyes seem to linger on only kenma. since lev is a first year he only has to come to the club once on a specific day of the week.that means he can't see his omega senior everyday who he found cool.

suga was now feeling guilty because daichi payed the bill ,"you didn't have to pay the bill i feel kind of bad now."they went to a small cafeteria close to the college.

"take it as a thank you for helping me and u-uh i would love if you have lunch with me again."daichi replied.

sugawara let out a high, airy, refreshing laugh, "yes and for that i need your contact number."

daichi stared at his smile framing those rosy lips.he resisted the argue to suck on them and bite on his lower lip.His heart sped up and he felt heat rise up to his face at the thought.

"ofcourse . let's keep in touch."he said coming back to reality.

they exchanged their contact number briefly and had to part because of their next classes are about to start.

8PM-  
kuroo heard from hinata that kenma is working alone to complete his group project. because kitten was a loner he had to finish a project all by himself. it's not like he is worried about the catlike delicate omega. but here he is standing in front the club, "Are you this far behind your group project? you are going to faint if you don't take breaks."

kenmas hair was sticking out in different directions. he will faint anytime if he keeps on going like this.

"can't be helped im the only one."he muttered clacking on his keyboard.

kuroo sighed.

"here i got some papers for the project. there was a limit of how much i could borrow but this will be enough." kuroo said sliding a stack of papers on kenmas desk.

kenma stares at him with widened eyes. kuroo wants to drown himself in those golden eyes.

"thank you."kenma said quietly but loud enough for kuroo to hear.

kuroo felt his heartbeat getting louder.

"look let me help you. it will be faster "kuroo said rubbing his neck probably from the embarrassment.

kenmas eyes lit up .he nodded in affirmation.

After 1 hour there work was finally done. kuroo went out to get both of them hot cofee. he came back only to see kenma passed out on the couch. kuroo sat near him . he couldn't help but inspect the delicate features of the omega. small lips parting to breath in and out in sleep .

kenma opened his eyes half lidded. kuroo's face was right on top of him .kuroo gulped hard . kenmas eyes reflecting the alpha .

kuroo finally understood why he couldn't get him out of his head . he wanted kenma to only to look at him .Be his omega.

kuroo moved his body and got on top of kenma. "let me lock you up forever. " he said with a grin on his face.

kenma had the frightened look on his face .

"moron, i was joking. but indulge me for a bit." kuroo said face moving closer to his.

kuroo pressed his lips onto kenmas softly. kenmas eyes widen, fully awake at the sudden friction.but he didn't resist it . something about kuroo makes him feel at ease. after some light kissing kuroo enters his tongue onto kenmas small mouth. kenma let out a small gasp. his tongue again entering and twirling inside his mouth. kuroos hand was already sliding up his shirt, touching his skin directly. the touch making kenmas body shiver. he is so skinny does this guy even eat properly- kuroo was feeling concerned now.

kenma was feeling the sensation kuroo was giving him until his tiredness took over again . his eyes blinking slowly for a moment then his eyes fully closing .He was half hard and asleep.

"huh?"kuroo, making a disbelief face seeing kenma fall asleep again.

kuroo had to take care of his buisness later in the bathroom.

The coffee he bought was already cold as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter-its long and again sorry for my shitty writing but im improving i swear. if you have suggestions or wanna scream at me for writing shit here is my twt-@animesperrie .


	3. Heart-wrecker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought i would say it at the end but you bitches already know it the whole kuroken shit is based on the manga 'sick' by kurahashi tomo sensei. the characters personalities reminded me of kuroken so much that i started wanting to write it. i imagined kenma saying to kuroo ," if its you , you can do anything"i started sobbing and writing this before i even knew it. anyways enjoy.

kuroo called hinata to pick kenma up. kuroo carried kenma to his car with hinata by his side. he slowly lied kenma down on the passenger seat later he went to his driver seat.hinata followed by and sat on the front seat swiftly glancing at the back seat to see the sleeping kenma. kuroo also peeking him through his cars rearview mirror every 5 seconds while driving. after 5 minute and some seconds they finally reached their destination - Ω dormitory. he opened the door helping hinata to carry kenma on his back. Despite hinata's small appearance he is strong as well.

kuroo was leaning against his car as he watched them go . He felt relaxed after spotting them enter the dorm . It was dangerous for omegas to be out this late at night. 

kuroo drived back to the α dormitory as his soul enjoyed the silent night .

  
bokuto shoves akaashi on a near wall , both hands on the the wall,"please go on a coffee date with me."

"sure bokuto-san."small smile tugging on his lips.

"sorry, akaashi i didn't mean to force you " spiked black-ash hair dropping in a way as guilt wash over him . he removes himself from the wall.

"it's okay bokuto-san. i wasn't scared . i know you didn't mean to hurt me" head tilting in one side to reassure him .

 _so nice_ -bokuto thought crying in a blissful way.

  
During lunch akaashi noticed kenma wasn't his usual self.He is staring off into space while holding the burger in his hand, not even taking a bite.

akaashi clapped his hands in a manner so kenma can snap out of it. kenma jolted and realized he wasn't actually paying attention to what akaashi was saying for the past 10 minutes. 

"is something wrong?"akaashi asked being concerned though his face doesn't show.

"no, im fine. "he said not looking up.

akaashi took a bite, "is it about kuroo-san?"

kenma finally looked up. his eyes darting here and there.

akaashi sighed ,"guessed so" .

"you should reject him directly like you always do with people." he spoke again.

"but i dont hate him "kenma murmured. 

"so you like him?" akaashi was surprised. this isn't _like_ kenma.

"no. but i don't mind his company." 

"kenma."he paused . "you should talk to him." akaashi got up from his chair holding his tray and went to the food counter to give it back. 

"yachi, your alpha is here .she's waiting for you outside."suga said with a smile from the door.

"i'll be in a minute"yachi said placing her makeup the way it was before.

sugawara watched as yachi ran down the stairs hurriedly and stumbled on the door.

shimizu widened her arms as soon as yachi got out of the dorm ,when they reached one other they were found in each others embrace.

suga made a 'awww' face. what a _beautiful_ pair -he thought . maybe he should text daichi later.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------

yamaguchi wasn't sure if tsukishima really even remembered him after their all those years.when he heard him say his name ,he felt hubble- bubble such as butterflies in his stomach.

And here he is again , facing his _long_ old crush in a quiet cafe.

Yamaguchi was the one uttering about the past or how his life is at the moment. tsukishima mostly hummed or nodded. he was leaning in his chair , arms crossed over his chest dazing at yamaguchi in such a fascinating way barely blinking an eye like a literal angel would be gone if his eyes went shut for some moment . he is definitely _thankful_ for their re-union.

"Do i look fine ? will akaashi think im handsome?" bokuto was checking himself out on the mirror. He is wearing a button-up black shirt with 2 buttons undone exposing a little of his buff chest.His hair as usual .

"the power of your loin will impress him in no time"oikawa smirked .

iwaizumi looked up from his laptop,"shittykawa if i go back to our room and see that you still haven't fixed our closet, i will slit your throat open." his eyebrows scrunched together in what seems to be a very angry look.

"Now that you mention it , should we do some bdsm kinks tonight iwa-chan." oikawa placed his hands holding his chin in a thinking way.

atsumu gagged beside kuroo."bro , you should go. you don't want to keep him waiting."

  
bokuto is peering at the flower garden with akaashi beside him tapping his phone. maybe he should have bought a chaplet or bouquet for the _manifesting_ beauty akaashi was. 

"bokuto- san,what about this cafe?"he showed his phone screen to bokuto.

  
bokuto enthusiastically nodded.

yamaguchi jolted after noticing he was the only one talking. 

"sorry, tsukki." freckeled cheeks turning pale-red.

tsukishima shook his head sideways."go on." he said leaning on the table. 

their conversation went on about another half an hour until they both went their separate ways to do their regular duty.

kenma took a tuft of his hair and tied a knot ,strings of hair still falling on his face as he started clacking on the keyboard to complete a paperwork the professor asked him to do.the professor was at his 60s, most of his hair turning white already.

"you seem close to kuroo-kun. why don't you ask him to join our club. he is really smart as well." the professor spoke. 

"we are not that close ."voice as quite as ever.

"what i saw says you two are close. for someone like you kozume-kun to even let him help you makes him close to you."

kenma's eyes widen as he recalls the memory from last night.he stopped typing for a moment. a tiny blush forming on his cheek.

At that moment lev slammed the door open .The whole attention drifting to him.

"professor, I FinallY finished it.im certain im going to get the highest grade" he said in a proud gesture . 

the professor took the pile of paperwork from lev's hand and started inspecting it .

the professor exhaled a sigh, "there are many significant points missing and not to mention a lot of spelling error.you should do it again if you don't want to get a failing grade." he placed the mass of papers back on the desk.

lev pouted . but he really thought it was perfect. after seeing lev's certainty drop like that kenma evidently felt unable to hold his laugh.

As lev turned to look at him, kenma turned his head to the side , put his one hand over his lips and barked out a soft laugh. lev's heart clenched at the sight . no, he should be sad because his work got turned down yet he can't help but fall _hard_ for his senior.

"kuroo-san do you like kenma?" orange head was curious about the relationship between kuroo and kenma. 

kuroo was about to answer hinatas question till he saw kenma with his hoodie up passing by them swiftly , probably trying sneak away.

kenma has time to leave early today so he can go back home and play on his psp laying in his bed all day. he would have left peacefully if kuroo, hinata and hinatas new boyfriend atsumu wasn't in the hallway talking. he pulled his hoodie up and made soft steps to sneak away up till a huge shadow hovered around him from behind.

"trying to run away kitten?"kuroo grinned from kenmas back.

kenma turned back to face kuroo, ready to retreat. however , kuroo grabbed kenma's wrist in not so hard motion. he probably got that if he didn't kenma would run away .

"i was not." he said looking down trying to hide the blush.

"we have a lot to talk about, you know what we should head to a hotel right now. "kuroos shit-eating grin getting wider. 

hinata approched the pair , "woah Hotel? kenma you are so wild ! "

"it's not what you are thinking shoyo ." kenma was trying to wriggle out of kuroos grasp .

"kuroo, i will meet you on the weekend after club." kenma said finally looking up to meet kuroos hazel eyes. 

kuroo released kenma, "oya , a date? i'll pick u up at 5 pm then. "

.  
.  
.  
.  
Yamaguchi was humming whilst stirring the soup that was being cooked on the stove . His mind is not on earth ,it's on loveland.

omegas took turns to cook or clean the house unlike alpha dormitory where they had their own chief and cleaner . the Ω dorm was also old fashioned compared to α dorm. but it was still better then the past when omegas were nothings but maids of the alphas. 

It was yamaguchi and yaku's turn to cook dinner today.

yaku cleared his throat, "the soup is overboiling." yamaguchi turned to him with wide eyes , "im sorr-" his legs tripped. yaku saved him from almost slipping . 

"let me do the rest . you can sit down now ."yaku suggested .

yamaguchi was feeling embarrassed . yes , he was happy that tsukishima and him exchanged contact details but he can't daydream about it in his private life.

"i get that your love is blooming but you shouldn't trust alphas too much . you don't know if he already has chicks around him ."yaku said as he placed the hot soup pot on the trivet of the table.

yamaguchi always had insecurities And now after hearing yaku he is sure it's going to hit him deeper this time. 

Yamaguchi ate dinner in silence as dark thoughts surrounded him .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im again sorry for the bad writing but im trying to make it better every chapter.


	4. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> named it arrival because kageyama tobio is finally here

"welcome to the cafeteria-sweet spot" the two colored hair waiter said as bokuto and akaashi entered from the door making the bell ring a deliberate sound ' _clink_ ' signing that new customers came in .

the waiter had a stoic expression . but akaashi could sense that he was an omega . An _omegas instincts_. 

"kita, show them to their table" the manager and the owner of the cafe said from the counter. kita followed his boss's order and showed them to a table of two in the corner . the boss was no other then ukai keishin(α) a man in his thirties.

"press the bell, if you are ready to order"he bowed and walked off to another table. the restaurant was quiet , not too much spacey and had floral decorations much to akaashis taste. 

.................................

sugawara took the tea pot off the stove and started pouring the tea in two tea cups. he walked to the couch where yaku was sitting and handed him one cup as he sat down to blew the top of his own tea.they were both observed on the tv broadcasting a show 'martial arts in our daily life'. 

a buzz on phone took suga's attention away from the tv. A text from hinata.  
From: Hinata   
=> noya- san wants to meet us tomorrow . are you free ?

noya , one of the most loud and cheerful omega he ever met. the thought of reuniting with him made him smile. 

To: Hinata  
=>sure , you can tell him to meet us tomorrow and give us a place for the meet.

His hand fell making the phone land not far off him. he threw his head back and exhaled a sigh . he really hoped it would be text from a certain someone.

he reached for his phone again and started tapping on it aggressively.

To: Daichi   
=>hello , how was your day ?i was thinking if we could have lunch tomorrow together again?

daichi got the text the second suga send it . his phone buzzed off loud on the shelf beside his bed. he closed his laptop and took his phone in his hand . he opened the text to see it was from the beautiful suga. his heart felt a rush of excitement seeing the contents of the text.

  
To: sugawara koushi.  
=> yes and thank you for asking. im definitely free tomorrow even if a storm comes to stop me. let's have lunch together after the lecture.   
suga chuckeled at daichis reply.

  
To: Daichi  
=>well, then see you tomorrow.  
he tosses his phone on the empty space on the couch and went to get a quick shower to feel fresh.

  
kenma was abusing his keyboards that filled the air in the club room.

kenma knew that kuroo was hot but the crowd of girls around him made his heart somehow heavy . he isn't used to these types of feelings . he never felt dissapointment or excitement . he didn't really ever cared about anything . but now kuroo was pushing all those wall down. he went to get lunch from the cantene and he caught a glimpse of kuroo with a lot of girls clinging to him beside his side. one of their chest pressing onto kuroos. kenmas stomach flipped in a bad way . this isn't _like_ kenma . he left his half eaten apple pie abandoned in a corner hurriedly running to go back to his club room .   
  
he was panting hard from the running he isn't used to. he sat on his chair to get back to do his duty at the clubs but different thoughts surrounded his mind. maybe he should reject kuroo after all . kuroo seem used to physical touches maybe thats the reason he kissed kenma like that? or was he somehow special ? no, even if he was special kenma wouldn't be good with rivals. kenma doesn't want rivals . he wants peace where there is only some people he can actually stand .

a buzz on his phone kicked him out of his thought . he glances at the clock that reads 4PM. only one hour till he meets that rooster-head . was he excited to meet him ? yes , he was . He unlocks his phone to see a text from the professor . he openes the text to see that the professor apparently lost some files and he needs kenmas help with that. shit , its gonna take a while . however, he can't say no to his professor. he is the only reason he is on a scholarship on this college. 

But kuroo wouldn't wait for him for this long time . "no" he waved with his hand as if the brushing the air infront of him . he doesn't care if kuroo waits for him or not . he would rather be glad if kuroo left him alone.

"atsumu -san shouldn't you visit osamu san and his newly wedded mate ?"hinata was simply curious. atsumus twin brother osamu , who he stayed with in his mothers womb for nine whole months , got married not long ago. osamu didn't attend university unlike his twin brother . he runs his own shop 'miya onigirs' which is fairly popular around the town.

atsumu turned his gaze to the sunshine beside him ,"hell yeah , i went . the door was unlocked so i just got in ."

"when i went in i saw them making out on the stairs. i am still traumatized. it was broad daylight. who knew they would be fucking ? i got embarrassed and left ." he added . 

"woah ,osamu and suna-san are really wild. i wonder if every married couple are like that ."hinata has sparkles in his eyes like it was an interesting thing making out in the broad daylight .

"i could do it to ya if ya want"atsumu smoothly flirted. 

hinatas eyes widen at atsumus suddenly sly move. his face returning to his usual sunshine smile with a little rosey over his cheeks. his body feels hot somehow . is it a _fever_ \- he wonders.  
he fidgeted in his seat like he could sit down without moving for a moment .  
"uh that reminds me im going to have my heat soon . so i have to take some days off from college ." hinata stated .

yamaguchi barely slept last night . all his insecurities surrounded him in his nightmares . his anxiety hitting him . he always thought he wasnt pretty like the other omegas . on top of that his freckeles makes him look more ugly. he was too lanky for an omega . he was drifted in his thought halfway walking with his prince - is what he believes tsukishima is. he didnt even realize his tracks getting slower , making him two - steps behind tsukishima. 

tsukishima has been observing yamaguchi today and he noticed he is staring off into space , his skin looks more pale and his eyes are red from crying . he also noticed the way yamaguchi started biting his nails after hearing tsukishima talk about his highschool friends.

He stopped in his tracks , "yamaguchi, i think you are really beautiful . " he said not facing yamaguchi ,as if he saw right through yamaguchi. yamaguchi can feel his tears roll down his cheeks as he heard those words. 

7PM-  
kenmas phone is out of battery . kuroo has been dialing his number for a long time but no response. He presumes kenma is still in the labratory . hence, he is on his way to the lab. 

in a haste, kenma picked up his bag and keys . locking up the room , he walked fast to the hallway. he can't help but blame himself . kuroo might be so mad with him by now . he got kicked out of his thoughts as his shoulder bumped into someone and he fell backwards .he got up to see a a pair of eyes glaring at him like a hunter who found a prey.  
"i-m so-orrhy" he said in a low voice ,eyes glued to the floor.   
"Huh ?" .   
kenma was terrified . his hands were trembling and he can feel his temperature going down . before he even knew , he ran away . his hands were shaking like a leaf when he put the key in the lock . 

kuroo arrived 5 minutes after that . He heard terushima boast in the hallway as he was passing by , "omegas are so fucking delicate . what's up with him i barely said anything ." 

reaching inside the door , he flipped the light switch and the club room was flooded with light. his eyes fell on a person crouching behind the desk . it was kenma . 

He slowly went towards him and sat beside him . " what's wrong , did anyone try to hurt you?"

if someone really even tried to touch kenma he won't mind sending them to the hospital for his precious kitten .

he looked up to kuroo , tears welled up to his eyes. instantly , he got on top of kuroo embraced him to kuroos total suprise . he put his hands on the back of kenma soothing him . he released some calming pheromone . "so , want to tell me about it?"

kenma sniffled , "i was never good with people. when i bumped into that alpha, our eyes met and i got scared ."

kuroo sighed. "thats all it took to get you like this? then i guess im special." kuroos grin coming back . kenma blushed, cheeks turning pink . kuroo would never get tired of this .

kuroo kissed kenmas forehead . kenma can feel his face burning . "no problem. your alphas right here to protect." he said with a serious expression on his face .Kenma shyly pulled his gaze away. kenma knows he said that honestly. 

they stayed like this for a while holding each other .

bokuto was always loud. the other customers were giving them a glare everytime bokuto opens his mouth to talk to akaashi . they finished their eating with bokuto staring at akaashi everytime he takes a bite .

"akaashi,let me walk you to your dorm. "

"you don't need to bokuto- san." his expression calm as always.

"please, akaashi ." bokuto was determined and akaashi can't say no to his face. 

after 10 minutes walking together , they reached akaashis dorm.

Bokuto does not want to let go of akaashi . he wants to find an excuse for them to stay together a little bit _longer_. akaashi seemed to notice this as bokutos mood sunk at the mention of them parting. akaashi checked his surroundings first then leans forward to give bokuto a quick peck on the lips .bokutos eyes widen at the soft touch. "later." akaashi said with a smile leaving bokuto shocked. bokuto rubs his neck . he is really in _deep love._

  
"tobio, you are really going back to japan on tonights flight?" miwa(α) said coming back from the kitchen with a dish in her hand. 

"yeah , i want to complete the major i started there and its not like my scholarship would be gone. "kageyama(α) said , 

they clapped their hands together and said 'itadakimasu' . 

she picked up her chopsticks, "alisas brother also at the same college, make sure to get along"

"oh ,btw alisa and i are planning our marriage soon ." she added picking up rice with her chopsticks. another chaotic alpha couple in kageyamas eyes.

the girl blushed as he handed kageyama some chocolate, "enjoy your flight ,kageyama-kun." . kageyama was a handsome alpha, his talent was also unparalleled resulting many people wants to be his mate .But he isn't really interested at the girl infront of him or anyone at all expect a certain orange head .kageyama was oblivious to his feelings in the past but now he knows what he wants . so he decided to reject her politely . the girl cried a little then thanked him for everything till now. 

" we are here, kitten ."he said opening his seatbelt then kenmas. he holds kenmas hand and gives a chaste kiss on it as kenma was about to open the cars door, "i don't really want to let go of you without a kiss ." his usual shit-eating grin painted on his face.

kenma gets closer and gives kuroo a soft kiss on the cheek . kenma turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks, "um bye then ." he runs away to his dorm and waves a last good- bye as he closes the door . kuroos mouth open in shock . he wasn't really expecting the shy kitten to kiss him.

kuroo can feel his pants tightened . he sighed and rubbed his forehead. he has to take care of this later by himself.

  
yaku is unable to get his full attention at the math problem he is solving because he is currently being disturbed by a low inarticulate sound .god dammit , he _hates_ bees. his mood is already bad as it is because he got grouped with a giant noisy first year for his assignment. he waves his hand to shoo away the bee but his efforts are in vain .he slammed his hands on his homework and got up . he is on his grumpy mood getting down the stars as his eyes caught a concerned suga tapping on his phone . 

"is something wrong?" he says looking up at suga. 

suga exhales a deep sigh , "hinata isn't feeling well maybe he is going to be on heat . i called nishinoya to cancel the meet up. i also called takeda sensei to inform the college in regards of his health."

"oh then kenma has to sleep with akaashi i guess."   
sugawara nodded .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might have some action next chapter. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Wild Rain

a soft knock on the door snatched akaashis attention from his phone . he got up from his bed and dashed to the door . he opened the door a little to see who it was -kenma. 

kenma was wearing his loose pantaloons and a baggy t-shirt that says 'nyan', his hair was accented with two barbie pins, a fluffy pillow in one hand and other one holding his psp. he looks up to meet akaashis eyes ,

"Hinata's in heat. he needs privacy so im going to sleep with you." 

akaashi gave a small smile and opened the door fully to let kenma in .kenma got in and closed the door shut behind him . akaashi tapped on the spot beside his bed gesturing him to sit beside him . kenma walked towards him and sat on the spot .

"so how was your date with your significant other today?" akaashi teased a bit .

" and how about you mr soon to be bokuto ."kenma teased back.

akaashi was about to open his mouth to protest but kenma interrupted him by adding , " i could guess you were texting with him right now , sorry for disturbing your chatting ."

akaashi sighed a relief ," no , i should have told you about him sooner but we got official today." 

kenma leaned on the wall sitting on the bed , eyes on his psp ,"hm you guys look good together" . akaashi was blushing now . it was not usual for kenma to say stuff like this. 

"uhm - thank you" akaashi said the faint red still lingering in his cheeks . 

kenma scrunced his nose at his psp and threw it on the bed . "i lost ".akaashi smiled at the sight.

kenma sat straight and undid his hair-clips , shook his hair and got his back to face akaashi , "braid my hair ." akaashi let out a soft laugh and stood up to get the comb.

He ran the comb through his hair , "want to tell me about you and kuroo-san ? " 

kenma bought his knees close to his chest trying to hide the blush which akaashi can't see , " we didnt talk much today ,he cuddled me for a while cause i was scared "

  
akaashi and kenma went to the same high-school . they got close soon as they were both quiet and had similar personalities. through the time they spend together akaashi noticed kenma was sensitive to others touch . he didn't like attention either . he always hid behind his hair when someone tried to get closer to him . As akaashi was even prettier then most of the girls in his class ,he always got unwanted attention from alphas trying to court him .on their graduation day , akaashi somehow forced kenma to wear a beautiful red dress with white lace carved on it . he thought red always suits kenma and kenma looked so gorgeous in that dress . that day , everyone was gazing towards kenma . even the principals son went nuts seeing kenma like that . he was so reluctant on courting kenma that akaashi had to step in between them to tell that kenma wasn't interested . the alphas only tried to talk to him and it made kenma tremble like a leaf . after they walked home together , kenmas tears streamed down his face . akaashi felt so guilty that he promised he will never get kenma out of his cocoon .

And that same kenma let kuroo cuddle him and is totally fine with that . akaashi was really suprised . kenma definitely likes kuroo more than enough.

  
As akaashi finished braiding his hair he bended his face towards kenma ,"did you guys do it? "

kenmas mouth was open and face as red as a tomato. "n- no we didn't go that far , don't tell me you already got into bakutos pants " ,he said in a frustrated tone .

now it was akaashis turn to go red . he stuffed his pillow into kenmas face . kenma threw the cusion back to akaashis pretty face. 

after throwing pillows at each other , the omega duo went to sleep . 

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

hinata woke up to his whole body burning . his mind as if possesed wanting an alpha to take over him . His insides twitching - no doubt it was his heat . he got up from his bed panting to find water and some snacks beside him . sugawara- san must have left this for him. he took the glass and drank the water . he glanced at the clock that reads 7AM .As an omega its not that he hates his heat but because of it he can't go to his morning jog . it's not like he can't do it but it will cause for problems for alphas to control themeselves and attack him. so no , he has to stay at home like a good boy untill his heat goes down . 

he grabbed some snacks and stuffed his mouth . then he took a long shower calming his needs . 

\-------------------------------

  
lev stepped into the clubroom having the intention to find his senior . there was a storm outside and it was raining badly. this must be his chance - he thought . 

kenma as usual dazing at his monitor and then began to paw at the keyboard. he must have noticed lev coming in . it was only him and lev now except the vague thunder storms sounds passing through the wall . lev was ranting about his favorite dish and how he would love to give kenma a ride on his car because of the weather, kenma barely listening .And kuroo already texted him that he will pick him up . 

Suddenly , he felt as if electricity rushing from his toes to his fingers . he turns around to face the lev sitting beside him . lev whos mind is already long gone . he's panting hard , teeth bared glaring at kenma like a hunter found its prey .undoubtly lev is in rut . 

kenma gulped hard . the rut affecting him ."lev."- he arched his back closing off the distance between them . 

lev was breathing hard , " kenma- san n-not like this . i don't want you when neither of us are in the right mind . try to get away f-from me ." 

but kenmas insticts already took over him . he wants to submit to the alpha infront of him . their lips were closed to brushing eachother till a hand grabbed his arm harshly and pulled him behind their chest . 

  
kuroos eyes have gone scarlet seeing an alpha close to kenma like that . he raised his fist to aim at him, ready for an exchange of blows untill someone was tugging at his shirt . at this point ,lev was groaning at kuroo too for snatching kenma like that .

"kuro, stop it call the teacher .it's not his fault. he is not sane now. " 

"kuro, please . " kenma added realising neither of them backing away . 

hinata again woke at the same day . his sheets are messy and his blanket is gone . his head still full of lust . he moaned out a name as he felt heat rising inside him -"tobio ."

a loud thunder _cracked_ . he dashed towards the window , pausing to gape at the storm as he shut the window securely against its fury . 

  
"here is your order , enjoy. " the waiter said as he placed there orders into the table . 

suga broke the silence first , "im sorry i saw todays weather on tv but i still didn't cancel it because you already said a storm won't stop you ." sugawara winked at him .

daichi loved this sight . "no it's fine . i am glad we didn't get wet on our way here and thanks to that todays classes were also cancelled ." 

daichi can't help but stare everytime suga takes a bite . 

"is something wrong with my face ?" . suga noticed the way daichi was staring at him. _shit maybe he will think im a pervert ._

suga licked his lips. the saliva painted on his rosey lips like gloss . daichis eyes seem to linger at them for a while . "im sorry for staring rudely at you like that . it's just you are way too beautiful ."he finally spoke .   
  
sugas eyes widened at the sudden praise then shook his head letting out a twinkling laugh , "um no and i also won't mind if you take me somewhere else after this ." daichi could see sugas cheeks turning red as he let out those words . 

"oikawa , want to watch godzila together? " iwazumi said to the person beside him who is currently too engaged watching a documentary about aliens .

"iwa-chan shhhhh can't you see im busy and you watched that like 200 times .", his eyes not leaving the tv .

iwazumi is currently pissed off . oikawa is the one who is always teasing him and now he is too busy . 

"oi shittykawa , dont ignore me or else i will beat the shit the shit outta you.". 

"sh."   
iwazumi slammed the door shut behind him loudly .

"bokuto -san i told you it would be a bad idea to go out today ." bokuto and akaashi are both taking shelter in a storage room beside the road . bokutos shirt is already half-soaked .

bokuto made a pout , "but akaashi i wanted to see you ." 

akaashi pulled a handkercheif out of his pocket. bokutos t-shirt become transparent showing his buff chest as it was wet from the raindrops . and akaashi can't help but admire them . he started patting on his chest trying to absorb the water through the shirt . his eyes tracing every part as he did. bokuto looked deep into akaashi blue -grey eyes . the distance between them lessening every time they part their lips to take soft breaths . bokuto was searching in akaashis eyes if there were any hesitation. as he didn't find any he hungrily took akaashis lips into his . seconds later ,there tongues found each others . bokuto holded him by the waist while akaashi wrapped his arms around his neck . their scents mingling in the air. none of them could descibe the feeling but they knew they belong to each other . the handkerchief fallen on the floor long forgotten .

  
"i'm leaving your suitcase here. just so you know you would be sharing this room with another alpha. there are some rules to follow but i expect you to know them already because you were here before . " the dorm manager said then left .

kageyama is fully drenched from the rain .water-drops falling from his hair and soaked clothes . he better get into shower first . he swung the door knob . as he opened the door his face changed into an irked expression . he has to share this room with one of the alphas he hates . 

"if it isn't the king ." tsukishima stood up from his desk to greet kageyama .

"shut up four eyes and don't call me that."kageyama grimaced.

kuroos grip on the wheel tightening every time he remembers the incident from not too hours ago .kenma staring blankly at the cars right front window . the streets are almost empty .

"does it feel good to slut around with another alpha " . it sounded more like a threat from kuroo .

"drop me here ." kenma tried to open the cars door .

"open it " he choked out . 

kuroo grabbed kenma wrist with his one hand while the other one on the wheel driving , "there is no way i'm letting you go anymore ." he parked the car shortly in a side of road . he turned facing kenma, his hands interlocked with kenmas , " hey im sorry for calling you a slut stop crying ." kenma sniffled looking up to meet hazel eyes . kuroo kissed his forhead before kissing on the top his nose , slowly kissing on every part of his face . 

"i don't want anyones smell on you." . kenma hummed leaning close to him so they can feel their breaths . kuroo pressed his lips onto kenmas . kenma felt bubbles when kuroo entered his tongue swirling over kenmas . kuroos hands roaming inside his shirt getting a shiver from kenma . their lips let go of each other not realising they needed it to take short breaths. kenma missed the warmth of kuroos lips. " let's take this somewhere else ,shall we ?" kenma nodded in affirmation. he doesn't want to let go of kuroo yet .

"are you sure? i might not be able to stop halfway ." kuroo tetsuro might be horny as fuck now and want to ravage kenma here and there but he won't do anything that kenma hates .

"hm, if it's you kuro , you can do anything." kenma said looking deep into kuroos hazel eyes . kuroo felt his heart skip a beat.

"hello , im here to check up on hinata-kun " the pregnant male teacher said to the person who opened the door . 

"takeda-sensei please come in. its already past noon though ." yachi said letting the teacher enter their dorm . 

  
"im sorry. i would have come sooner but my mate is kind of became extra protective after my pregnancy . he told me to take break from school soon ." takeda explained . 

  
yachi always admired takeda -sensei . "what does your mate do ?" 

"he owns the cafe named sweet-spot. btw yachi kun which one is hinata kuns room , could you show it to me?" yachi remembered the scary manager from that shop when she went there with shimizu leaving a shudder from her body.

yachi companied takeda to hinatas room and then left .

takeda softly knocked at the door , "hinata kun its me takeda-sensei from college . i'm here to check up on you ." the college had rules set out for omegas . if any omega goes into heat the college will send an omega staff to check up on them to make sure their heats are regular and there aren't any irregular symptoms .

  
hinata let the teacher in and after 10 minutes of brief talk about his heat the teacher left .

Hinata closed the door shut with a huge sigh leaning on the door . he feels like something interesting will happen soon . 

kageyama threw the towel on the bed from his neck after a warm shower , at that time a violent sneeze ripped though his lungs. he stifled with an index finger under his nose .maybe he did _catch a_ cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna have smut scene soon . hope you guys enjoyed . (bokuakakuroken supremacy )


	6. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut scenes will be on the later chapters .

Lev woke up to a white ceiling with sever buzz on his head . his eyes strained because of the sunlight that was greeting him through the curtains of the window . he looked around to study the room he was in and how did he end up up here .the bed he was lying in was one person bed with white bed sheet.the bed was separated from the room by some blue curtains. he finally recognized the familiar structure of the room. he was in the colleges infirmary . his memories from yesterday slowly falling in to one piece .

the moment he was sitting beside his adoring senior and his instincts took over . the club room was filled with his heavy scent of rut .all his mind was converting to the omega beside him and his scent was affecting his senior as well.his thoughts overcomed with concern when he recalled it . _did he do anything bad to kenma-san? did he somehow forced himself on kenma-san?_ if he did anything bad to his shy senior he won't be able to forgive himself . And when kenmas lips were close to his , someone pulled kenma from him by force. he knew the person . the whole campus knew him . he was one of the most popular alphas in the college . as much as he hated to admit that the person was a brilliant student he also had killer looks .his background was polished as well.so no way he could mistook his seniors face ,he was none other then kuroo tetsuroo. he recalled how kenma san tugged at the elder alphas shirt . his heart stung at the thought .he threw his head back letting out a huge sigh. he has no choice but to give up .

he sat up on the bed finding his phone next to him . he missed 3 messages and 1 call from yaku-san .he skipped yesterdays group meeting . he is gonna get some brutal kicks from the omegas short legs .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
yamaguchi got assigned to the same group with tsukishima which he couldn't be more happy for . he is no more of the shackels of his insecurities . he believes he might have a chance with tsukishima as the alpha specially pays attention to only him .for this , he got some stung eyes from the omegas in his class but his heart melts down like marshmellow on heat everytime tsukishima compliments him on something . so he doesn't care if someone tries to bully him for tsukishima as long as tsukishima still notices him .

  
As he was checking sheets of paper that are bundled together with one sheet being dislodged from the rest,the paper sliced his index fingers skin in a linear motion like a razor blade causing his body to spring . tsukishima noticed the man jerk beside him so he turned his attention to the omega from his phone . he swiveled his arm and stood up a little so he could put his phone back to his pocket .

tsukishimas eyebrows furrowed in worry as he saw his fingers bleed. 

"oh tsukki, its just a papercut", yamaguchi felt exposed somehow.

tsukishima leaned a little and clasped yamaguchis wounded hand into his large hands , " want me to kiss it better." a nasty smirk in his face.

he nipped at the blood on his finger causing yamaguchi to flinch . yamaguchi heart beat rising as if it had the speed of light . his cheeks turning red as the alphas lips meet his finger.

thankfully he wasn't bleeding a lot ." seems like the bleeding has stopped but lets get you a bandage on our way. " , tsukishima said leaning back on his chair . yamaguchis heart beat finally coming down to normal .

kenma woke up to the hotel they spent their intense last night at .his alphas warm breaths tickling his neck , an well toned mascular hand curled on his waist. the rooms filled with the alphas calming scent . 

He remembranced the memory from last night when the room was filled with the sound of bed creaks and his loud moans. skin slapping to another in the dim litted lights . He closed his eyes tightly then opened them slowly a faint blush spreading on his cheeks everytime he thinks of the intimidating previous night . he lifted the heavy arm from his waist and walked off to the washroom . he flipped the switch and turned the white fluorescent light .his eyes darted at the mirror. purple hickeys and bite marks peeking through his exposed shoulder .he was wearing a oversized white shirt which was kuroos actually. 

kuroo got up fastly sensing the empty spot beside him . kenma wasn't by his side . did he somehow scared kenma ?was last night too much? he threw the blanket off the bed and stood up to find kenma ,"kenma." he shouted and kenma was leaning on the washroom door watching him being frustrated . 

"im here ,sleepyhead. " kuroo felt relieved but god dammit was he wearing kuroos shirt. the way kuroos oversized shirt was loose on him and hang over his shoulder made kuroo think it was amusing . he could watch kenma wear all his shirts and never get tired of it .

  
"sit down , let's order room service i bet you are hungry." kuroo said as he repositioned himself on the bed .

as kenma got near him he pulled kenma into his lap nipping into his neck . kenma threw himself back at the sensation .he felt kuroos shaft poking him .

"kuro" kenma complained. 

"bear with it."

  
**α dormitory** -

"whats up with these two?" atsumu asked the alpha beside him .sawamura was surprised as well . the chaotic alpha couple was always all over each other . oikawa usually wouldn't stopped clinging to iwaizumi by now . however today was not the case, they were sitting far from the eachother .none of them touching the food infront of them . 

"guess they had a fight." daichi replied as he chew his eatables. 

**Ω dormitory** -

"kenma didn't come home last night ?"yakus face was filled with concern .

"he is fine. he called me yesterday to say that he will spend the night somewhere else."akaashi explained to the short strawberry scented omega who looked like a mother letting go of his daughter .

sugawara entered from the kitchen holding his rice bowl . he joined the breakfast as he sat down beside the other omegas ,

"isn't it a good thing yaku ? kenma finally getting out of his bars ." 

Akaashi would definitely tease kenma after he gets home but then again if kenma knew he made out with bokuto in public yesterday he would be humiliated by kenma forever. 

  
\------------------------------

first day at university after coming back to japan yet no signs of hinata the one who made him desperate to come back . he knows which major hinata is in so he made sure to glance at the class on his way , he could easily notice hinatas orange hair in thousands of people .but he is sure now hinata didn't come today . should he ask an omega ? 

kenma can't help but be scared of the alpha behind him . the alpha is scowling at him while muttering something .it's as if his surroundings radiating black aura . kuroo already made sure to drop him and pick him up wherever he is going . he was even insisting on taking classes with him , kenma turned him down enthusiastically . and now he was thinking it was a bad idea cause the alpha looks scary . he has only one choice - run away and so he did . 

kageyama was dumbfounded . he just wanted to ask him some questions (a lot actually) about hinata and that person looked really good at experiments so he just wanted to talk but he ran away . 

_clink_ "welcome to -" 

'AH YES YA DID IT BOKU- KUN YOU FINA-" 

"-the cafeteria sweet spot " kita said in a rather deep voice . atsumus eyes found the face of the voice which he seem to stare at for a few seconds with his mouth open .

"let me show you to your table ." kita said meeting the eyes of the man with loud voice . 

  
"hey tsum-tsumu did you notice his hair color and mine are same .i wonder if i got my hair down we might look like twins." bokuto said with a little less voice as he was afraid the other customers might glare at him again .

"more like he looks like an intimidating mother who would spank their childs ass everytime the child did something wron-" . kita slammed his beverage a little harder making the contents spill out . _scary_ \- atsumu felt shiver down his spine.

"would you like something else ?"kita said with a burning gaze on atsumu . the smile is still there but a little forced . 

"yes ,we will tell you after we check the menu." daichi replied as the atmosphere in their table became tense.

Hinatas stomach awakened after relieving his heat stress and making a mess out of himself . he got up from his sheet steadily and went downstairs in hope for finding some food . All the omegas already gone to college but sugawara senpai , a motherly natured omega , thankfully left some breakfast for him in the fridge which he greatfully ate . 

it's the second day of his heat .the first day of the heat is commonly fierce . most omegas experience a 3 day heat but some exceptions have it 7 or even 8 days .Gladly hinata wasn't an exception another 2 days incase the the heat doesn't go away fully on 3rd day he will be back to college taking classes and spend time with his boyfriend atsumu . _i wonder how is kageyama right now_ ? he hasn't messaged him after accepting atsumus confession .for him, it was the right decision he wants to get over of his feelings for kageyama . it just doesn't feel right for atsumu . hence, he is planning to bury these emotions deep inside his heart and concentrate on his current lover .

he checked his phone for notifications .atsumu sent him three messages .he swiped to open them . two 'i miss you ' and 'i love you' in capital letters and the last one was confusing .

From :miya-san  
=>the waiter from the cafeteria sweet spot is scary. don't go there .

And another message he didn't bother to check was kageyamas . hinata knows it's either gonna be some ' _bokes_ ' or just ' _boke'_ . he swiftly left the dining room and went back to his room to catch a little nap .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed. : )


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo is possesive .

"kuroo-san joined your club? isn't he in his last year ?" keiji asked to the omega playing on his psp. final years club participant isn't really necessary and kuroo was joining for what . he is already smart and he doesn't need any extra credits from professors . akaashi somehow can estimate it is because of kenma . kenma was tapping on his screen furiously to kill the boss monster . it took him a few seconds to reply akaashi , "i think it's because of the incident with lev . i already told him it wasn't lev's fault but he was persistent to join." 

"will he pick you pick up for college tomorrow as well?" kenma nodded in affirmation .

keiji stood up and grabbed a comb from drawer , crossing the mirror on the way , "come here." kenma obeyed and let keiji comb his hair again . keiji noticed the purple marks on kenmas shoulders but he decided not to interrogate it anymore. 

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
after 4 days of suffering hinata is finally free from his heat season .he can't wait to go back to his college and join the other omegas . he took a fresh shower and got out of his shared bathroom with kenma smelling like newborn flowers . he dried off his hair with a towel then picked some some clean clothes from his closet . later, he joined the breakfast and it was filled with talks between their eating because hinata was always the most one to start a chit-chat . in his absence , the breakfast and dinner was nothing but barely talk between them . so they were now happy that their cheerful omega was back.

He stood there still as if he was struck by lightning seeing the broad figure standing infront of him . his mouth open in shock .why was he back here ? why was he even here at the front of his class ? his mouth opened to ask the questions that filled his head at the moment but his voice barely coming out as his throat felt tight . 

Kageyama finally found him . he could see the the bright orange head from 10 miles and his legs pacing increased as soon as his eyes met that small beautiful figure .he tried to catch his breath after locking his eyes with the omega infront of him . "Hinata i- " he was interrupted by atsumus long arms draping over hinatas shoulder from behind surprising both of them . 

"is there anything wrong ?" 

kageyama can feel his heart sinking . 

"it's good that you are back ,kageyama ."hinata averted his gaze from kageyama instead he looked up to atsumu . 

"i wanted to talk with hinata . " the one who made kageyamas heart strings strumm has someone in his eyes other than him .the thought of it makes his stomach turn ,heart sting , eyes scarlet . 

hinata hesitates for a second before replying ,"i will talk to you after lunch for now i i have class. " there is still sometime before class starts but hinata isn't sure if he could look into kageyamas eyes in atsumus presence without guiltiness washing over him.

  
the constant loud moans and creaks from the next room is concerning daichi right now .it's good that the couple made up with eachother and is making out now but damn they have been going at it for hours . if this continues for another hour his headache will definitely make him insane .

"Suga." daichi shouted the name who was walking away . suga stopped in his tracks hearing the familiar voice . he turned around to face the fine toned man -daichi . 

"i didn't see you today before class ." sugawara as always said with a smile . 

"sorry and i would like take to dinner today if you are ok with it ."

  
sugawara can't help but feel rush of excitements flowing through his blood .will daichi officially ask him out today ? but he feels instant regretment when he remembers that he already has plans today with the omega pack . "im sorry i have plans to meet up with one of my close juniors . ",his smile dropping in a way that shows he wasn't happy about this either . 

before daichi could respond suga spoke again , "But um if it's tomorrow i can definitely make it." sugas cherry smile coming back to his face . 

"tomorrow it is then."

oikawa lies limp beside iwaizumi leaving both of them in heavy breathings . he kisses iwazumis face everywhere he can ,"want to watch godzilla after shower together? "

iwazumi nudges into oikawas chest , "hm and i also want to watch the alien documentaries with you."

kuroo steps in the clubroom with his significant other behind him . his demeanour showing what was his .his eyes meet the other tall alphas in the room . a string of crackling can be seen between their eyes as they meet eachothers, "kuroo-san joined our club ?isn't that amazing!" , lev forced a smile which kenma noticed right away . kenma can already feel the high tension between them . 

hinata saw kageyama standing outside his class probably waiting for him . he decided to speak first,"i said after lunch bakeyama." 

kageyamas mind can not really take his thoughts further . he wants to settle his love for hinata as fast as he can . after all these years he learned a new fact about himself, he doesn't have much patience when it comes to hinata . " i want to talk to you right now."

hinata sighed a defeat ,"fine let's talk somewhere else then ."

'AKAASHIII ,MARRY ME "bokuto was whining like a two year old beside his beautiful angel . akaashi finds that very cute , " not so fast bokuto -san ." bokuto pouted , "bUT akaashi i already told my family about you and they can't wait to meet you ." akaashi turned to face the alpha , his expression shocked . it hasn't even been a full month since he met the man and his family already knows about him . just how much he trusted him ? 

"bokuto-san." he paused .

"not so fast ." 

"AKAAGHSIII ." akaashi suppressed a small smile seeing the alphas reaction.

  
  
"wait, wait so you are telling me you came back because you realised you love me and you want to court me soon ?" hinata is trying his best to contain the huge smile leaving his mouth.

kageyama nodded with a scowl . 

  
"i can't really answer you right away . i need some time ."hinatas face turning serious . kageyana acknowledged it . he believed he should give hinata some time to think for himself.

  
\--------------------------------------

"SHOYOOO" ,a loud voice snatching the attention of everyone in the middle of a cafe .

"NOYAA-SENPAI" ,the orange head exclaimed followed by the older males voice . sugawara smiled at the sight of his junior omegas re-uniting with a hug.

  
nishinoya took a seat on the opposite of the omegas .he glanced at the menu then called the waiter to take his order and the waiter did so and left them as the omegas started talking about their old memories .

  
sugawara , nishinoya, and hinata studied in the same high school with each one year apart from sugawara . nishinoya and hinata were the ones with most chaoticness and sugawara had to put up with it and end up apologizing to teachers for their mistakes like a parent . the shortest one of them, nishinoya had a huge crush on the schools volleyball ace (α) and hinata had to be the messenger between them .soon , the letters became love letters . nishinoya didn't sign up for college instead he started living with his mate and his soon to be husband .

  
"that bitch spread a rumor at my part time work that asahi was my sugar daddy and i was selling my body to him. so i made a plan to teach her a lesson ." hinata was staring at nishinoya with starry eyes , interested in whatever cool story his senior was saying . sugawara made a -' _oh what a horrible situation'_ face.

"i called tanaka to make a impression on her and help me meet in a place with her alone , and it turned out she actually liked asahi since a long time ago and wanted to get rid of me at all cost . i got so furious i ended up slapping her real hard . she ended up tripping on her heels and fell flat on the floor. well after that asahi tried to help her get up and she started sobbing on asahis chest . the whole time asahi didn't even say anything to her and looked at me with pleading eyes that i should forgive her . after we went home i got pissed off at asahi and gave him a few beatings with a ladle . " nishinoya finished his story with a proud face . 

"that's so cool senpai ." hinata squealed .

  
sugawara barked out a huge laugh , (the twinkling laugh is to impress daichi only ) 

"what are you ?a rebellious wife ?" 

  
nishinoya took out a two wedding invitations card and slid it on the table ,"you guys better be there with you new omega pack . i want my wedding to be full of chaos ."

"and fyi my wedding dress is designed by none other then my mate asahi ."noya flashed his ring .

  
sugawara and hinata chugged some bear to congratulate noya . in a short time asahi came to pick up noya and gave a lift on his car to the other two to their dorm . they bid farewell to the engaged couple reaching their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed .


	8. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit .smut.

hinata sighed for the tenth time today sitting in a bench near a park and it was only morning. he went out for a jog not being able to get enough sleep from the ceaseless thoughts he was having .shoyo remembered when the alpha he longed for revealed his feelings to him yesterday . it had never occurred such happiness to him through words . but he knows he shouldn't accept this .he understood the strange feeling in his gut . the one who he wanted to be by his side as his mate and now it's too late . 

sugawara looked around at the omegas seated at the table .everyone was present -except a certain orange headed omega . hinata shoyo - for as long as sugawara known him ,he was one of the few omegas he treasured like his own .it wasn't unnoticed by the motherly omega that the omega had something for tobio . everytime tobio passed by them hinata would always find something to catch his attention and the two would start brawling at each other .the day tobio left for overseas studies without even bidding the omega farewell, hinatas eyes were all ready to burst in any moment . the omega fought his feelings looking down and clenching his fists . the omega was cheerful , fierce and always ready to help the others like him but that day he looked broken . since that day , hinata healed himself slowly reverting back to his old personality .

At this moment , he was concerned . it has never occurred that the omega wasn't presence during their eating . despite hinatas small figure hinata loved to eat . "where is hinata ?" 

everyone shared a glance at kenma , the one who shares his room with hinata . kenma busted the yolk with his chopsticks ,"hinata went for his morning jog as usual but he has never took this long."

the omegas started digging at their food one by one until yamaguchi decided to break the silence , "i thought hinata looked a bit tense after you guys came back with nishinoya senpai ."

"kageyama is back i heard ." he spoke again . 

kenmas long silky hair swished by the wind .he took the strands of hairs from covering his face and tucked them behind his ear.being this pretty should be really against the rules because it was hard to resist for kuroos .kuroo stared at him with his hand rested in his face like kenma was a piece of art in a musuem . kenma noticed the alphas eyes on him. he turned to face the alpha , "kuro stop it . " 

kuroo leaned to give him a soft kiss on the lips to shut his whining . kenma missed the warmth when kuroo pulled away slowly . kenma wrapped his arms around his neck . he slightly pouted as kuroo bended his head so their noses were almost touching . "is something wrong with my kitten." kenma could feel his breath tickling his face . 

"why did you stop?" kenma said meeting the eyes of his love . 

kuroo grabbed his waist harshly pulling to kiss him again passionately .

daichi cleared his throat bringing suga back from whatever thoughts he was into . daichi passed the waterbottle he brought from the vending machine to suga. suga thankfully took it into his hands .

daichi sat beside the beautiful silver haired omega .he is willing to even commit murder if it means he can see sugawara at peace . "want to tell me about it ?" 

sugawara let out a sigh he is been holding for long , "it's my junior .he never misses breakfast and when he came back he looked tired ,his eyes were red i could guess that was from the lack of sleep . i just hope he is fine and soon tell me about it . " 

daichi could see that sugawara cared about the people around him . reading small details and worrying over the juniors like a mother would . daichi would love to see his child raising in sugas womb . he is certain sugawara will be an amazing mother .

daichi set down his hands on sugas squeezing it lightly to comfort him. "it will be fine, i assure you ."

atsumu stared off a blank space in a haze .he felt something awkward between the transfer student and hinata . did they knew each other before? was there something wrong between him and hinata ?he was having frustrated feelings . he ran his hand through his roots gripping at the roots.

"is something wrong my dude?" the two -toned haired alpha asked .

" i don't know man. that scholarship dude that transfared from overseas keep glaring holes at me. he seems to know hinata since before i wonder what their relationship was."

"so you think hinata is two-timing you." oikawa sat beside them with his food tray followed by iwaizumi .

"hey now it's rude to assume things." daichi stated .

"that transfer dude you are talking about is tobio-chan. i fucking hate him ."oikawa huffed.

"crappykawa don't hate on others for what you can't be."

oikawa feigned hurt putting a hand over his chest ,"iwa-chan that's mean ."

the sun setting in the background, the street lights lit to replace the sunlight, "im sorry kageyama .i can't accept your proposal." two humans with different secondary gender facing each other .

the latter felt his heart crumbling into pieces hearing the others reply . his eyes widen at the omega . 

he grabbed the small omegas wrist in a harsh motion , pulling him in a violent way ," did you even think about it?" his glare at hinata was intense , was begging for the omega to look into his eyes .

" i can't i already have someone ." his voice breaking as he let out those words .

"is it atsumu-san? i will talk to him . i promise i will fulfill your every wish and keep you happy." 

"no-" he finally looked up to meet the alphas eyes ,tears threatening to fall from his eyes. he tried to wriggle out the strong hand grasping him . 

"hinata please. think this through .you can take your time but don't reject me like this."

yamaguchi has been feeling a bit too warm for some quite minutes .he is always promt about his heat and he is sure its still 10 days early for his heat to come . he decided to go splash some water on his face to get rid of the dizziness .

tsukishima could see yamaguchis flushed cheeks . the freckels looked cute on those rosey cheeks he thought .ever since they reunited they were almost all the time together . he would make sure the omega got home safe as he walked him there despite his dorm being on the totally opposite side . however , today he was kept behind by the professor to explain some parts of the project .their group leader was an alpha girl. he was certain that the girl could have just gone alone and talk to the professor but the girl insisted on taking him with her as an excuse he was the smartest in the group .little did his eyes noticed that yamaguchi looked a bit sad when the girl was tugging on the alphas arms for too long . Although ,yamaguchi texted him he would outside waiting for him he feels something off .

"did you heard that dude went in rut in the middle of a class ."

the blonde alpha heard them gossiping . it's not unusual for omegas to go into pre-heat if they are near an alphas rut . his mind picking the pieces together . 

he approached the gossiping pair . they feel intimidated as the alpha was way taller then them .

"which class was it? "his voice demanding an answer fast .

terushima has a thing for freckels and he doesn't deny it .he was on his way out when he recognized the freckeled omega he once saw in his class .however , today the omega seems even more appealing to him . the faint scent of vanilla mix with watermelon hitting his nostrils. he advanced towards the flushed omega , the scent getting stronger and his mind wants to submit the omega . 

the omegas eyes widen at him as he leaned into his space . the alpha cupped one hand around his cheek , his thumbs stroking his freckels .

tsukishima didn't even bother to waste a second after what he heard . he took long strides and he was soon met with the person except - he wasn't alone .

before he knew all he could feel was rage.someone else touching what was his -so what if he didn't confess to yamaguchi yet he won't hand him to anyone else . 

he stood between them and a growl pierced terushimas ear . 

"what the fuck do you think you are doing touching my omega "

yamaguchi trembled but he is sure he heard tsuki calling him his omega . the other alpha whos known as terushima seemed to know what he has gotten in between when he saw the glare on tsukishima . his hand suddenly gripping into yamaguchis hand pulling him closer to him .

terushima took a few steps back and left with a , "sorry, man. instincts"

yamaguchi felt disappointment when tsukishima unlocked his hand with him and rubbed the back of his head .

"i will call a cab for you . you don't seem to realize you went into pre-heat becuase an alphas rut affected you ."

as tsukishima was about to turn away a hand tugged on his shirt .

"tsukki ,what you said there, is it true?"

suga was pushed by daichis weight on him. his back slamming against the wall as the alphas lips met his rosey ones . 

daichi and suga ate supper together at a fancy restaurant which daichi choosed for their date spot. they were supposed to part afterwards but suga insisted on spending more time together. from this end to that ,somehow they ended up in a motel. To be exact it was sugawaras idea to rest at a motel and talk some more .furthermore , suga even added a wink after his statement .daichi really thought suga was testing his patience . how come he resisted the argue to make this beautiful person his here and this instant .

suga teased daichis bottom lip . biting and licking it . daichi picked up sugawara swiftly while suga wrapped his legs around daichis waist and led them to the bedroom .

daichi slowly put suga down on the soft material , "we could still stop if you want ." 

suga shook his head sideways in disagreement .

suga helped daichi took off his last piece of cloth along with his then back to kissing each other breathlessly. a string of salvia formed between their lips as they part to take heavy breaths .daichis toned hand explored koushis skin, pale as white and soft as the froth of milk. his hand stopped at sugas bellybutton teasing it a little resulting a soft moan which was endowed with a sweet voice .sugawars shaft looked perfectly ripe ready to be devoured in daichis eyes.precum spilling from koushis .daichi liqiodated the tip of it with his own salvia. suga spread his legs wider at the sensation giving the view of his hole twitching . daichi shoved his finger into sugas ring of muscle . daichi watched as suga let out a loud moan and arched his back when he entered another of his fingers , adding third . suga was close to his ejaculation ,"ah daichi stop with the fingers .". daichi doesn't need to hear anymore . he lined his thick meat facing sugas hole kissing him deeply. daichi thrusted slowly first so suga can get used to his lenght . he loved how tight suga was inside . he won't ever let anyone take his omega . suga was his and only his . "ah ah i-im close dai." the wonderful nickname suga gave him caused daichis penis to bulge inside him even more . he thrusted harder realizing he was close to climax as well.his hips slapping harshly against sugas skin . sugas nail scraping his back everytime his thrusts hardened. it will surely leave marks but he doesn't care about them .suga soon saw white as his cum spilled on his stomach. shortly, daichi released his seeds into the omegas pink entrance leaving suga dazed .he flopped on the bed beside suga nodding off together . he decided he would clean up suga later .

a phone's ring pierced through their ears when kuroo was nipping at the pink flesh on kenmas chest . "ah ~ kuro pick it up." 

Kuroo groaned in disturbance but picked it up anyway . kenma sat up straight pulling his piece of cloth down .

kenma gave a glance at kuroo who excused himself from bed answering the call. kuroos broad muscled back facing kenma as he talked with the person on his phone . kenma noticed that kuroo end the call with a frown . from what he saw , the caller id was definitely a female.

kuroo took his jacket from the coat stand then sunk on one knee on the bed to give a soft kiss on kenmas forehead ."sorry kitten .need to go .emergencies. i'll drop you on the way ."

kenma waved a goodbye at kuroo . kuroos car took a u-turn then drived off on the road.

tobio banged his head on the wall .his head throbbed at the harsh friction . at any way , he will convince hinata to be his even if its by force .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed . leave comments if you can :))


	9. Yours Truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the last chapter . sorry for taking long hope you guys enjoy it .

His mother was always strict with him .telling him what to do and not to do . he barely even ever had a chance to go outside to play with people his age . some of the kids in his class bullied him when they saw his mother was a male omega. the other guardians whisper to themeselves whenever they see him getting him picked up by his mother who has a stoic expression neverthless. so school wasn't much of a favorite place either . but he wanted to go outside to play with other kids which his mother never allows. Gladly his school ended early today . there is still plenty of time for his mother to come pick him up . so he should pick this chance up and do some fair around here .he sneakily picked up his bag from the floor and tip- toed to the exit , his teacher busy gossiping with others.

  
kita neatly wiped the table with an folded white rag . he undid the tie of his apron and folded it mannerly to put it back on his staffs locker .

  
kenma glanced at his phone to read the message from kuroo . he has work therefore they won't be able to spend time together today . kenma felt a part of him craving for his alpha . he wasn't even his alpha yet. it was just one day without kuroo and he felt this pathetic .

"Are you perhaps kozume kenma.'"

that caught his breath and he stared up to see the owner of the voice.

"may i have some time with you , not here but somewhere quite if possible ."

the woman reeked highly of rich perfume . kenma wants to say no badly, wanting to clung behind one of his omega friends to have an excuse and not to talk to here . but his eyes found none . under the pressure of circumstances that could happen if he says no to her , he gave a small nod .

he looked around on all over the place , clutching harder on his bags straps, it is beyond doubt he is lost.

"so it's already time to pick up your son " ,the alpha questioned as he rolled the lit cigarette in his hand. shinsuke nodded lightly . it was his daily routine - make sure to drop off his 6 year old child to school in the early morning then be at work at correct 9 o clock when the shops open .then at 12 o clock he picks up his child ,makes them a light lunch then tutor his child for better grades .after studies , he makes sure his child takes an afternoon nap .in the meantime he does his household work . At 6 in the evening he leaves for his another part-time job at a bar. Being a single parent and the only income source he is to ensure that his family doesnt face a critical financial situation .

  
Atsumu heard sniffles so he jogged some steps back . he found a boy knelt down crying in a corner .apparently the boy looks close to 5 or 6 year old. he grimaced a little , he doesn't want to deal with this now he thought to himself . but there is no single adult near their radars which leaves him no choice and after the kid noticed him ,he started crying even louder . atsumu lets out a sigh , "are you lost? "

  
shinsuke doesn't quite get the situation he is in right now . school seemed to end early and most of the kids are nowhere to be seen .the teacher seemed to be sweating buckets meeting his eyes . 

"look here kid , do you know one of your parents phone number so i can call them and ask them to pick you up." 

"it's only my mother and me and no ." he blubbed .

"you seem to be on your way from school so how about ya tell me your school's name and we go in that direction who knows your mom might be waiting for ya there ." he gave a reassuring smile to ease the kids crying . the child brightened up at his suggestion . he gave a quick nod. 

  
shinsuke pupils blown wide when he heard that his son can't be found . the teachers kept apologizing but he was already breathing hard thinking about the possibilities that might happen to his child . his issei . 

  
He searched everywhere he could . he went to the police station but in vain . 

  
"mom" A shout pierced his ear.he turned back to see his son running towards him

tears started falling from his eyes as he saw the figure . 

  
he quickly knelt down to take his son into his arms , hugging him tightly and sniffling into his shoulder. issei had never thought his stoic mother could have a breakdown like this .

kenma stared vacantly at the table infront of him . the approaching lady has long black hair up to her waist . her appearance speaks she is from a noble family . she is wearing a black silk full sleeved top with a red velvet long draped skirt , her shoes are polished and looks like from a rich brand .why would someone as elevated as her would even have something to do with kenma -kenma found himself thinking.his pupils blown wide when a bank check was slid abruptly over the table .kenma can estimate where this will be going . he wants to slam down his palms on the table and throw a fuss at her . But he controlled his emotions utterance . "what is this for?" he could have affirmed that his voice didn't meant to be intoxicated at all . he gripped his clothes under the table , ready for an answer he wont approve. 

"let's keep this brief. i'm tetsuroos fiance and you are currently an obstacle between our soon to be marriage life" she stated firmly .

kenma flinched at the sound of those last words she uttered. she kept going on , "our marriage was decided between our parents since long ago. if this money isn't enough i can send you more but i want your relationship with tetsuroo to be done." 

"i can't accept this money ." kenma said as he chewed on his bottom lip drawing blood from it. 

she let out a heavy breath , uncrossing her legs , " i don't know if you understand tetsuroos position . keep it and think it over ." she grabbed her purse and walked out of the cafe .

  
After some moments of suffused with tears Shinsuke finally looked up to the man who returned with his son .his face flushed from all the crying , "thank you for taking care of my son . im in-debt to you . " he was really thankful . who knows what would happen if this stranger or - it took a second of his time recalling that was the arrogant kid from his cafe . 

atsumu rubbed his neck with a awkward smile ," nah it's totally fine wait- " he gasped .

"Ehh- aren't ya that waiter." . kitas expression turned to his usual . 

"I am . I am sorry if my serving didn't suit your taste . "

it was rather intense - atsumu thought back to that time .

even though they don't have a very good first impression with each other , atsumu still found the omega infront of him magnificently beautiful . Infact he is , but he seems to have a kid so he must already have a mate .somehow , the thought left a bitter taste on his mouth . 

  
no way he was looking for a fling with him and he already has hinata - he denied to himself.

"um i don't want any bad impression on us . you saved my son i owe you . i would love if you come to my house so i can brew some coffee and make us some light lunch ." kita said as he plucked the soft grey locks behind his ear . Atsumu for sure didn't felt his heart bust out of bosom right there . as if in a scene of a shoujo manga everything became slow motioned to him . _He might be in love ._

sugawara poked his head to see who was in the leaving room . everyone was supposed to be in classes already except yamaguchi . but the person he was seeing isn't yamaguchi rather it was the orange head .suga let himself in the room and sat down beside shoyo . the shorter omega was so immense in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his senior omega approaching him . the television is on and is facing them but suga was sure it wasn't the tv that made hinata so deep into his thoughts. he waved his hand infront of hinatas eyes to make hinata snap out and so - in a second , hinata flinched after noticing the person beside him on the soft cushion they were sitting . 

"want to tell me about it? i could give you some advice." as always with a motherly smile that could warm up to thousands and it made hinata swoon enough to spill as well .

"um it's a long story ill start -"

  
kenma slapped the hand away that was caressing his hand , realizing what he did seconds later. kuroo somehow felt offended but decided to let it slide . 'hey im sorry about yesterday i was busy ." kuroo said raising an eyebrow . kenma wonders why kuroo didn't said anything about his fiance . was he planning to marry his fiance and keep kenma too like a side chick ? make a family with his fiance and then outside he wants to keep him too ? too bad kenma isn't interested in a relation like that . he pressed the keys of the keyboard a bit too hard . he can feel his heart clenching - his eyes watery. he could burst into tears anytime . he couldn't sleep because all night thinking useless thoughts and now that even kuroo is in infront of him it hurts him even more. kuroo rubbed his forehead and went off to his chair . it was only them right now and he could just tease kenma enough to talk back but he thought silence would be better.

"kuroo get a tissue from my bag ." kenma hid his face behind his hair from kuroo who was two seats far away . 

kuroo got up fast from his chair ,"kenma ? " he turned his footsteps to kenma and wanted to hold him close enough to see whats wrong but kenmas demand interrupted him .

"Get it , kuroo." 

  
he undid the bags chain . in a haste , getting the tissue out of the bag, a paper seemed to fall down on the floor . kuroo quickly picked up the small paper just to see that it was a bank check .Suddenly, he felt as if a wave washed over him. he knows who could have done this but decided to interrogate kenma . did kenma accepted it ? will he leave him after all they have been through just for money? 

"kenma what's this ?" 

kenma stayed silent .

kuroo rips himself out of his position and dashes to kenma ,closing the distance between them.

he cupped kenmas face up with his large hand and thats all it took kenma to burst into tears. 

"you did-nn't ev-ven say you had a fi-nnc-e " he blobbed .

"were you plan-ninhg to keep me when you star-tt a fam-mil ughhh."kenma asks desperately ,pushing kuroo away from a little bit so he could look him in the eyes. he sobbed harder this time. kuroos chest hurts seeing kenma break like that but a part of him finds relief after knowing kenma is afraid of letting him go too . he wiped away his tears with his thumb , kissing his forehead . he knows what he is going to do with his kenma . he grabbed kenmas wrist guiding him to his car , exiting their campus swiftly .kenma let him take where ever they are destined to go in a few minutes . kuroo stopped infront of a huge mansion . kenma stiffens looking outside from the cars window , his face flushed from all the flabby crying .

kuroo opens the door for him as soon as he exists the car . kenma took kuroos hand to keep him steady to his feet . the huge gate to the entrance was locked . kuroo tapped on the calling bell button beside it . a voice soon called out from it , "who is it ? may i have your name ?" 

"it's Tetsuroo Kuroo . please tell Airi to come outside ." 

Airi hina came out soon panting and wearing her housewear clothes that looked expensive and of high brand as well . the guards opened the gate at her order , "tetsuroo - you are here , i have been waiting - " she stops her words after noticing the small omega who clutching tetsuroos sleeves tight . 

kuroo took out the check from his pocket and teared it down into pieces , "what did you plan to do with this ." kuroo never said to kenma with such a harsh voice but kenma can see how harsh those words sound to someone when he gazes up to her face gone pale .

"tetsuroo i -" kuroos voice interrupted her uttering , " I Have said it Infront of My Family that i have no longer intention of Marrying you . i have made it clear to you as well. do you think you can throw away my words with Money ."

she puts her hand in her gaping mouth, shocked at kuroos words . "And If my family does not accept my will then i am ready to abandon my position as the successor ." that was his last words as he took kenma again by his hand and started pulling his car out to drive .

  
"Are you only with atsumu because you feel guilty leaving him after kageyama comes back?" 

"um " shoyo doesn't have an answer . what sugawara san said might be right .

"talk it out with him . after all no one wants a person together with them just because of guilt .you still have feelings for kageygama if im not wrong ?" hinata teared up at the question .

  
"do what feels right but not anything you might regret in the future." hinata took those words. By tomorrow he is either accepting or rejecting kageyamas feelings.

  
"You were so cool there . " kenma looked at the man driving beside him fondly. 

"hey , i have always been cool ." a sarcastic tone in his voice .

kenma let out a small chuckel .

" how about you give me your hand in marriage after i graduate ?" kenma teared his gaze from kuroo to hide his rosey blush .

"oya is that no?"

"it's not a no."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

To: BAKAGEYAMA!!

Meet me after lunch 

From :BAKAGEYAMA!!  
ok.

the awkward tension between them increasing in every moment they breath . kageyama is afraid though his face looks really frightening on the outside which seems to be a very angry look to hinata . baka hinata whispered under his breath . after all , he is nervouse too . sacrificing his precious night sleep just to make a decision according to his heart . kageyama can feel his heart thumping inside his chest . he can't calm himself down predicting hinata's answer . he won't be able to stand his heart break if hinata rejects him today .

Hinata clenched his eyes tight,"you know - i like you too ." the tension between them haven't lessen .

"But i want to take this slow and steady. i told miya -san about us and i confessed i didn't really see him as a romantic partner in my life . so , i want to take our time cause i don't want to jump into a relationship this quickly . " 

Atsumu thought first hearbreaks were supposed to feel much more worse well not that he doesn't feel bad ofcourse he is certain he wanted to be hinatas partner but after hinata said he actually had feelings for that genius transferred dude he wasn't sure if he wanted hinata to be binded in this relationship . although he knows it will take some time to forget about their relationship.

  
He also cannot forget the quick lunch the omega made him at their house . the house wasn't a luxurious one but it was definitely neat and clean . the food was just his taste too and seems like the omega was a single parent - he was relieved when he heard that . so , to heal his broken heart for now , he is on his way to that cafeteria and hopefully have some chat with kita shinsuke -san . _ah fuck_ -he cursed, even his name is way too beautiful .

_'clink'_

  
"welcome to sweet spot." 

"Atsumu-kun ." he addressed after recognizing the man infront of him.

  
" may i have some sweet talk with you ?" kenma found this way of talk similar . no , wait even the black messy hair is familiar except the gender . 

kenma fell into pressure again and had no way but to accept her offer . kuroo said he is coming to pick him up soon so he should end this talk fast .

"As expected you are really pretty cute ." kenma blushed . what is this alpha women speaking all of a sudden . 

"oh forgive me , but i thought you could guess already . im tetsu's sister ."

kenma looked up at her face . he wasn't expecting a family member visiting him . is this another 'leave the relationship' conversation . if it is he will speak up this time for sure .

"um - "

"don't worry i'm not here to harass you or anything im here to see my little brothers lover whom he doesn't want to show at all to me .that stingy brat ." she gave a reassuring smile .

kenma let his breath out quickly in relief . 

"i bought some gifts for you as well .since, you will be welcomed in our family soon ." kenma blushed harder thinking of having a family with kuroo. she handed him some rich brands bag filled with gifts . kenma hesitated to accept it for a moment but accepted after thinking it would be bad manners . at the moment , kuroo flung the cafeterias door open . 

"NEE- SAN WHEN DID YOU GET HERE ."

Kenma found their relationship adorable .he suppressed a smile at the bickering of the siblings .

  
kuroo and kenma bid farewell to his sister soon . she insisted kenma to accept the gifts and kuroo gave him a little nod in his direction to confirm accepting the gifts . 

  
Even after spending all this time with kuroo it can't seem to be enough . he wants to crawl into his alphas arms and spend every passing second there .they had a fancy dinner at a restaurant kuroo reserved for their dinner date then went upstairs to calm down their sexual needs .they would have spend the night together if tomorrow was a holiday . the car stopped after reaching their destination . kuroo undid his and kenmas seatbelt setting kenma free from him to go back to his dorm. kenma gave him a quick peck on the lips and started his journey to the dorm until a strong hand stopped him . he turned back to see a knelt down on one -knee kuroo and a ring in his other hand , " marry me and stay together from here on and forever ." as if something possessed his body he jumped on the bent down kuroo almost making him fall , sliding right between his arms and hugging him tighter ever then before. _**His alpha only his forever.**_

\- he chanted burying deep into the alphas chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters will be extras (upcoming smut) . you guys can leave requests if you want something with your particular ship in it . there will be kids too :))

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writting. i actually wanted to write angst but this is just cheesy romance. i checked but there might be some mistakes. i apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
